Histoire de (RPS)
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ou comment une guest star va changer certaines choses entre deux des stars de la série. Désolée, mauvais résume mais je ne veux pas tout dévoiler non plus. Ceci est un RPS (disclaimer dans chapitre 1) donc entre deux personnes réelles. Évidemment ce n'est pas la réalité... juste un truc bizarre dans mon cerveau dingue :-)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps !_

_Alors voilà je me suis enfin décidé à le poster celui-ci : mon RPS MGG/Shemar (donc Spencer/Derek). En quatre parties, terminée depuis longtemps donc pas de souci pour la durée entre les posts. _

_Je précise quand même qu'évidemment ceci n'est pas la vérité, je ne prétends pas une seule seconde raconter la vie de nos deux chouchous, je ne les connais pas et ne me fais aucun argent sur leur dos. Les seules choses vraies : les noms des acteurs/actrices ^^, MGG a été mannequin, Shemar est d'origine hollandaise, Kirsten est en couple avec une femme et la guest star « citée » provient de la saison 4. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle ^^_

Une nouvelle semaine de tournage terminée, éreintante comme souvent ! Les acteurs de la série s'apprêtaient donc à quitter les lieux pour un bon week-end bien mérité chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leurs familles ou comme pour Shemar, sa maison où il vit seul depuis quelques années après avoir intégré la série et s'être séparé de sa compagne.

Aujourd'hui, les dernières scènes de l'épisode avaient été tournées dans les « bureaux de la BAU ». Pour que les images restent les plus crédibles possibles, ils s'étaient installés dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté sur plusieurs étages presque entièrement réaménagé afin de pouvoir créer le lieu qui était souhaité. Cela faisait presque cinq ans que la série avait commencée et l'ambiance sur le plateau, comme l'entente entre les acteurs principaux était au beau fixe. Il y a eu, certes, les départs de Lola et surtout, celui de Mandy sans aucune raison qui avait chamboulé tout le monde. Mais l'arrivée en bonne et due forme de Joe qui s'était parfaitement intégré à leur groupe avait compensé ce départ.

Mais même avec cette ambiance bonne enfant, chacun attendait avec impatience les vacances qui ne pointeraient le bout de leur nez que dans quatre semaines, une fois que les quatre épisodes restants seront terminés.

Et ces quatre semaines se présentaient comme une torture pour notre beau métis de 38ans. Oui une torture… Puisqu'il était tombé amoureux d'un de ses partenaires et ce depuis… Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus ! Ca devait donc faire longtemps !

Si ses sentiments s'étaient bien cachés depuis des années dans son esprit, ils avaient ressurgi avec une force inouïe aujourd'hui quand il avait croisé son ami en grande discussion, riant de manière enjôleuse, frôlant le bras d'une des guests-stars de la série. Un homme qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le métier, Alex O… Euh O… O… Bon peu importe, ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Non, ce qui prédominait était ce sentiment de jalousie profonde qu'il ressentait en voyant les yeux du brun observer son vis-à-vis avec attention, ne le lâchant pas du regard et s'armant de son plus beau sourire. Intérieurement, le métis bouillait. Et il n'espérait qu'une chose : que ce mec se plante totalement dans sa carrière pour ne plus jamais avoir à croiser son chemin. Stupide, n'est ce pas ? Oui peut-être, mais fallait pas énerver l'hollandais d'origine. C'était son Matthew, et pas celui d'une star filante. Non mais oh, ne faut pas abuser non plus !

Eh oui, Shemar était tombé littéralement amoureux de son beau collègue. De son sourire, de son petit grain de folie qu'il ne se lassait jamais de montrer en-dehors du tournage, de ses cheveux longs et fous, de sa démarche assurée et joviale, son corps parfait qu'il avait découvert en photos quand le jeune homme était mannequin- pas montré dans la série vu le rôle qu'il devait jouer… Enfin bref, tout ! Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ses sentiments au départ mais plus le temps passait, plus leur complicité grandissait, et plus il rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Ah là, là la souffrance de vivre un amour impossible ! Quand bien même il le ferait, il ne pourrait que se prendre un pain n'est-il pas ? Matthew était hétéro, sa relation avec Kat Dennings il y a deux ans en était la preuve ! Et même s'il ne l'était pas, il n'avait aucune preuve que son cadet de dix ans lui vouait un autre intérêt : des fous rires ensemble, des soirées passées l'un chez l'autre rien que tous les deux, des petits regards complices, des touchers plus prolongés que la normale… Non ça ne voulait absolument rien dire ! Juste une démonstration de leur amitié franche et naturelle, rien de plus ! De jour en jour, il perdait espoir !

Surtout que, si cet espoir existait, ils avaient déjà eu des occasions d'en profiter, notamment quand des photos de Shemar nu sur une plage gay avaient été publiées par les paparazzis. Mais non, depuis un an, absolument rien ! Nada, niet, nothing !

Croisant Matthew, toujours en discussion avec Alex O' Lin… Bon, non décidément, il ne voulait pas faire cet effort, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les ascenseurs, appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons montée/descente. Quand l'un d'eux fit son arrivée, il s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur et alluma le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais alors que les portes allaient se refermer, une main les stoppa. Evidemment, celui de son compère… Seul ! Il entra à son tour, appuya sur un bouton également en adressant un beau sourire à Shemar tandis que les portes se refermaient sur eux.

_Oh, mon dieu, dans quelle galère je me trouve ?_

_Tbc…_

_Je sais ce n'est pas très long mais les trois suivants le seront un peu plus, rassurez-vous ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! Eh bah déjà merci je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retombées rien que pour le premier et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse. Merci beaucoup !_

_Bon comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

Le silence régnait dans la cabine, les deux hommes n'échangeant que quelques regards furtifs, à la fois gênés et montrant quelque peu leur impatience à sortir de cet endroit. Mais dès que Matthew lui tournait le dos- même légèrement- Shemar ne se gênait pas une seconde pour le reluquer, détaillant d'un œil appréciateur le corps qu'il considérait parfait de son ami. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il faisait l'objet d'une inspection.

Les chiffres défilaient lentement sur le petit panneau d'affichage – 6, 5, 4,3… Puis d'un seul coup, un sursaut, quelques tremblements jusqu'à l'immobilisation totale de la cabine, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant ce qui se passait et ce qui les empêchait de quitter au plus vite cet endroit pour être enfin tranquilles. Le métis commença donc à appuyer les boutons un par un, sans aucun résultat. Rien ne marchait du tout ! Il pressa donc le bouton d'appel, mais celui-ci ne marchait pas non plus.

_« Mais c'est quoi ce p***** de b***** de m**** ? Qu'est ce qu'il a cet ascenseur ? Il marche toujours bien d'habitude ? »_

_« Bah je ne sais pas trop, depuis l'épisode… »_

_« Non Mat, je te rappelle quand même que cet épisode date d'il ya presque deux ans, donc ça ne peut pas être ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Eh allo, quelqu'un ? Venez-nous aider ! Eh oh les gars ! »_

_Au même moment, au sixième étage :_

_« C'est bon, ça a marché ! L'ascenseur est bloqué, maintenant c'est à eux d'agir ! Moi je vous le dis ils ne tiendront pas longtemps là-dedans ! Au fait merci Alex pour votre aide ! »_

_« De rien, ce fut un plaisir ! C'est tellement évident entre ces deux-là que le fait d'avoir pu vous aider, même un peu, ne m'a dérangé le moins du monde ! »_

Cette conversation qui pourrait sembler irréaliste avait pourtant bien lieu en cet instant dans les locaux du tournage.

L'ensemble des acteurs et de l'équipe technique avaient bien pris conscience de l'attirance réciproque entre leurs deux collègues, ce que ces deux-là ne semblaient pas voir, ou alors ils se cachaient vraiment très bien. Assez las de leurs attitudes, ils avaient décidé de mettre un plan en place pour leur permettre enfin de se dévoiler l'un à l'autre.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait un quelconque problème avec la bisexualité, Kirsten la première puisqu'elle était en couple depuis un an avec une femme, alors si elle aussi pouvait contribuer au bonheur de deux de ses amis…

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils prévoyaient leur coup mais ils avaient attendu l'occasion parfaite pour le réaliser. L'arrivée d'Alex O' Loughlin sur le tournage était ce qu'ils attendaient et quand celui-ci entendit par hasard la combine mise en place, il n'hésita pas une seconde à y apporter sa petite contribution. Aux yeux de chacun, il passait peut-être encore pour un homme 100% hétéro… mais avait bien oublié de préciser la raison réelle de sa séparation avec la mère de son fils : il était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes et un petit blond lui faisait bien tourner la tête en ce moment.

Donc oui, il avait bien flirté avec l'interprète de Reid mais ceci uniquement pour la « bonne cause », afin de provoquer une jalousie- totalement évidente- chez l'interprète de Morgan.

Leur petite ruse avait parfaitement fonctionné et les deux hommes « coincés » en ce moment dans l'ascenseur était vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

_« Exactement ce qu'on avait imaginé ! » _se dit Joe avec un sourire équivalent à ceux que portait son entourage.

Une fois le plateau rangé et le matériel remis à sa place, ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans un bar à proximité pour boire un verre avant d'aller libérer leurs compagnons dans… allez deux bonnes heures ! En rigolant et descendant le plus vite possible les marches, ils sortirent du bâtiment en tentant d'ignorer les voix provenant de la cabine.

_Retour dans l'ascenseur._

Au bout de longues minutes passées à s'époumoner, l'un comme l'autre s'étaient résignés : les autres avaient du quitter les lieux et n'avaient pas du se rendre compte de la situation des deux autres hommes, ce qui leur semblait assez étrange car ils étaient quand même beaucoup dans l'ensemble et ça devait faire à peine dix minutes qu'ils se trouvaient là. Donc quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient parvenus à joindre un technicien mais celui-ci semblait occupé encore et leur avait dit qu'il ne serait pas disponible avant deux bonnes heures. Etrange n'est-il pas ? Vraiment quelque chose clochait !

A cette constatation, le plus jeune se mit à sourire : comme son interprète l'aurait déjà compris dès le départ, le plan de leurs amis devenait d'une évidence pour lui. Leurs petites messes basses, le flirt de la guest star tout au long de cette semaine- alors qu'il avait entraperçu en fond d'écran sur son portable une photo d'un autre acteur qu'il connaissait de vue- les regards fréquents qui se posaient sur lui et son beau partenaire… oui il devait y avoir une combine là-dessous, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il ne le pensait.

Eh oui, lui aussi sans le savoir avait craqué pour son partenaire. Son humour, son sourire, ses regards, son intelligence, son charme envoûtant… sans oublier ce corps musclé à souhait qui le faisait littéralement baver quand il se prenait à chercher des photos de lui sur Internet. Un véritable plaisir pour les yeux, comme pour les oreilles aussi puisqu'il avait une très belle voix grave. Non il avait bien tenté de lui chercher un quelconque défaut depuis le jour où il avait réalisé ses sentiments mais il n'en trouvait aucun car- en plus de tout cela- c'était un acteur talentueux, à l'écoute ainsi qu'un formidable collègue et ami… le personnage de Derek Morgan lui convenait à la perfection ! Bon à part peut-être son côté dragueur. Il se vantait certainement moins de ses différentes conquêtes féminines que son personnage mais il en restait pas mal quand même, ce qui avait bien le don de l'énerver. La seule chose réelle qu'il pouvait vraiment reprocher à son ami !

Mais comment lui faire un reproche pareil s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Il n'en avait aucun droit ! Il allait donc encore et toujours devoir se contenter de son statut actuel en cachant ses sentiments et restant ainsi dans le placard, situation qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter d'ailleurs. Mais tant pis, il avait beau être bien plus sociable et moins timide que Spencer, il n'était pas encore prêt à tout assumer… pas comme leur amie Kirsten ! Pas là, pas maintenant au risque de perdre l'énorme complicité qui régnait entre lui et Shemar !

_« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? »_

La remarque soudaine de ce dernier le fit sursauter, s'étant rendu compte à peine qu'un sourire amusé s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. Il se reprit un peu avant de répondre à son compère d'infortune. Roh, ce sourire, il avait tellement envie de le dévorer à cet instant même !

_« Non, non, rien ! »_

_« Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas rien ! Tu ne peux pas être coincé dans une cabine d'ascenseur comme ça et te mettre à rire ainsi, si ? »_

Shemar forcément se posait aussi des questions. Ça l'intriguait réellement que personne de l'équipe ne se soit encore rendu compte qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la cabine. Ça ne tournait pas rond du tout et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Ou alors… ou alors peut-être que… mais alors pourquoi leur jouer un tour aussi cruel s'il prenait le risque fou de pouvoir se dévoiler à son partenaire favori ? Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi en penser !

_« Je me disais que finalement, le hasard est drôle ! Nous avons déjà été coincés pour les besoins d'un épisode il ya deux ans environ et aujourd'hui, comme PAR HASARD, nous-mêmes nous retrouvons coincés ici, alors que cet ascenseur n'a jamais été vraiment en panne depuis le début ! »_

Cette réponse l'intriguait quelque peu et lui donnait certainement envie d'en savoir plus sur ce que pensait son ami, si la raison de ce hasard était bien ce qu'il espérait par-dessus tout. Alors enfin, il se décida à lui tendre une perche ! Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre… enfin si énormément quand même mais il en avait tellement marre d'attendre depuis si longtemps.

_« Tu crois que ce n'est pas un hasard alors ? Pourquoi cela ? »_

Matthew, de son côté, hésitait encore quelque peu. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être une de ses seules chances d'en savoir plus. Il se tut encore pendant quelques secondes avant de se lancer, n'osant pas trop lever son regard vers son compère. Soufflant un bon coup une dernière fois, il se lança.

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard, en effet. Je me dis… je me dis que peut-être, euh, on a été un peu aidés dans cette situation ! »_

_« Et pourquoi nous aiderait-on alors ? »_

Le métis, adossé au mur au sol à quelques centimètres de l'ancien mannequin, jubilait intérieurement tout en croisant « mentalement » ses doigts. Son rêve et ses espoirs deviendraient-ils enfin réalité ?

_« Il ya quelque chose que tu me caches, Matthew ? »_

_« Non, non ! Je ne cache rien ! »_

Il le vit baisser la tête, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, lui donnant ainsi un indice précieux qu'il avait peur de mal interpréter. Alors prudemment, il se rapprocha encore plus de lui en posant délicatement une main sur la cuisse relevée de son voisin pour l'encourager à continuer… main non repoussée, ce qui représentait un très bon signe.

_« Tu es sûr Mat ? »_

_« Hum, hum… » _

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et sa rougeur s'étendait encore plus. C'était dingue à quel point il pouvait incarner son personnage malgré lui des fois.

La main brune glissa un peu sur sa jambe vers le sol, dans une caresse douce et tendre, faisant tourner brusquement la tête du jeune homme vers son aîné. Dans les yeux de celui-ci, il pouvait y lire de la sincérité, de la tendresse et un soupçon de désir… non, non il ne rêvait pas ! Il se mordit la lèvre alors que le geste continuait, il aimait ça ! Il se rapprocha légèrement à son tour du métis.

_« Tu es… vraiment, vraiment sûr de toi ? »_

Leurs deux bouches s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochées l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Comme deux aimants. Leurs yeux se trouvaient enfin et ne semblaient plus vouloir se lâcher. Quelques millimètres encore et ils y étaient… ils y seraient enfin à ce moment qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps.

_« Je… je ne sais plus vraiment ! Je… »_

Shemar craqua le premier, collant en douceur ses lèvres contre celles si tentantes de son comparse. Douces et chaudes, agréables sous les siennes, semblant se marier à la perfection. Ne voyant pas son ami réagir dans un premier temps, il s'apprêtait à se reculer quand enfin celles-ci se mirent à bouger. Un baiser très tendre, délicieux, oh oui extrêmement délicieux et qui leur donna rapidement envie de l'approfondir. L'aîné passa donc sa langue sur ces lèvres et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre quand Matthew entrouvrit les siennes, laissant passer sa langue pour rejoindre sa jumelle dans un ballet d'abord doux, délicat, se laissant découvrir peu à peu pendant que Shemar passait toujours sa main sur la jambe de son ami, montant et descendant dans un rythme parfait. Son autre main se joint à celle de son compagnon posée sur sa joue. La position n'était, certes, pas des plus parfaites mais à cet instant, ils s'en fichaient éperdument, n'hésitant plus une seconde à faire gagner leur contact en ardeur, leurs langues se mêlant avec un peu plus d'ardeur et de passion, le désir coulant de plus en plus dans leurs veines.

Les bras de Shemar prirent ensuite place autour de la taille de son compagnon, faisant descendre ses mains du haut vers le bas sur son dos, faisant frissonner Matthew et augmenter les battements de leurs cœurs. Au bout de longues minutes qui leur semblaient seulement des secondes, ils durent se séparer à regret pour reprendre leurs souffles. Leurs yeux étaient fermés mais deux sourires niais faisaient leur apparition sur leurs visages.

Doucement ils les ouvrirent et se contemplèrent. Plus aucun doute n'était possible, le plaisir et le désir étaient là, bien présents.

_« Je… je suis si heureux tu ne peux pas savoir ! »_

_« Et moi donc ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! Je veux bien y croire à présent à cette notion de non-hasard ! »_

_« Tu m'étonnes ! Faudra qu'on songe à les remercier ensuite ! »_

_« C'est clair ! Alors ça veut dire que ce… que cet Alex, c'était… »_

_« Oh non, il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était en couple avec un autre acteur ! Et toi, je croyais que… »_

_« Je sais, je me suis toujours caché jusqu'à l'année dernière. Mais… je ne voulais pas confirmer les rumeurs au cas où… »_

_« Au cas où je te rejetterais ? » _

Il répondit par un hochement de tête, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

_« Et Kirsten, elle aussi est homosexuelle. Est-ce que je l'ai rejeté pour autant ? »_

_« Non du tout, mais j'avais juste peur que… que ce ne soit pas réciproque ! »_

Ils se sourirent tendrement, leurs fronts collés ensembles. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

_« Et dire que l'on a gâché tout ce temps ! »_

_« Tu… enfin ça fait longtemps que tu… »_

_« Que je suis amoureux de toi ? Depuis le début, j'avoue ! »_

_« Tu es… tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ? »_

Des larmes de joie brillèrent dans les yeux du cadet et le métis eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, passant ses pouces sous les paupières de son vis-à-vis pour essuyer les petites gouttes.

_« Oh que oui ! Je… je t'aime Matthew ! »_

_« Moi aussi Shemar ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! »_

Leurs cœurs battants à tout rompre, ils reprirent leur baiser de plus belle, cet aveu énorme envahissant leurs esprits et remplissant leurs cœurs de joie et de gratitude envers leurs collègues qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici. En douceur, l'aîné fit pencher son ami sur le côté pour que son corps se retrouve allongé sur le sol, passant sa main sous sa chemise pour pouvoir toucher la peau fine et douce et son ventre ferme. Un torse imberbe si agréable au toucher.

Cependant, quand il voulut ôter le tissu gênant, une main sur la sienne l'en empêcha.

_« Attends Shemar, attends… »_

_Tbc…_

_Oops, je sais je coupe au plus mauvais moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon j'ai compris voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ^^ Oui, oui je vous reconnais chère revieweuses anonyme et Reid-Morgan (ou est-ce l'inverse, désolée je n'ai pas les reviews sous les yeux.) Lol, bon comme vous avez deviné, voici un chapitre Nc-17. Profitez ou alors passez votre chemin…_

_« Attends Shemar, attends… »_

_« Oh oups, excuse-moi je… je vais trop vite. »_

_« Non, non ce n'est pas du tout ça ! »_

Il replaça ses lèvres sur les siennes de manière tendre, les entrouvrant légèrement pour les goûter encore plus avant de les faire se séparer à nouveau.

_« C'est juste que… que je pense qu'allongés comme cela sur cette surface froide, ça ne… ça ne va pas être très agréable ! »_

_« Oh… oh ok alors viens là beau gosse ! »_

Le surnom que « Derek » utilisait pour s'adresser à « Spencer » dans la série fit sourire et rougir légèrement son interprète. Il gardait pour lui le fait qu'il adorait ce surnom, et l'entendre dans la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait, totalement hors contexte signifiait tellement pour lui.

Il se redressa alors, aidé par les bras entourant sa taille pour se retrouver en position assise face à l'homme de ses rêves. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, entremêlant leurs langues avec sensualité jusqu'à en perdre leurs souffles. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux étaient fermés collant leurs fronts ensembles, deux sourires extasiés se dessinant sur leurs visages. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas une seconde de l'endroit, malgré la légère claustrophobie de Matthew. Dans les bras de l'un l'autre, le monde extérieur était totalement absent de leurs esprits.

Passant leurs bras sur leurs corps en douceur tout en couvrant leurs hauts de baisers, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, les jambes du cadet pliées de chaque côté du corps superbement musclé du corps du métis. Un à un, les boutons de chemise furent ôtés leurs lèvres se redécouvrant à nouveau. Les mains apportaient une intense chaleur en même temps que des frissons circuler le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales en se faisant au fur et à mesure plus entreprenantes, en appuyant sur certains points sensibles.

Constatant que leurs positions actuelles ne leur permettraient pas d'ôter les derniers tissus gênants, ils se levèrent après s'être séparés à regret, se donnant ainsi l'occasion de découvrir leurs corps d'un meilleur point de vue. Le torse musclé chocolat agrémenté de bras parfaitement ciselés fit baver littéralement son compagnon. Exactement comme il en avait rêvé tant de fois.

Il en avait presque honte et couvrit sa poitrine de ses bras mais Shemar s'empressa de les lui retirer : il n'avait peut-être rien à voir physiquement avec lui mais il le trouvait magnifique- un corps fin mais une peau pâle à croquer, des abdos parfaitement dessinés. Il n'en demandait pas plus !

Pour rassurer son amant, il s'avança vers lui en l'entraînant vers une des parois l'entourant de ses bras tout en suçotant son cou. Matthew ferma les yeux, tendant un peu plus le cou pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Les mains chaudes de son homme le faisaient frissonner d'envie et de plaisir, passant de haut en bas durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il décide à les arrêter définitivement sur le haut de son pantalon. Il ôta le bouton et fit glisser la fermeture avec une grande délicatesse. Quand il le fit baisser un peu sur ses hanches, il passa ses mains dans l'arrière de son boxer, malaxant ses petites fesses musclées.

Malgré le manque de neurones, le plus jeune parvint à se ressaisir pour procéder au déshabillage à son tour, utilisant la même douceur et délicatesse, se délectant à l'avance de ce fessier qui correspondait parfaitement à ses mains. Celles-ci à présent placées mutuellement en-dessous de la ceinture, le plaisir commença réellement à prendre de l'ampleur, rendant leurs mouvements plus rapides, un peu plus brutaux. Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment que de se découvrir n'était plus leur préoccupation première. Ils en voulaient tellement plus.

Le chauve prit l'initiative suivante en enlevant sa bouche de son cou mais ne la décollant pas pour autant, atteignant les épaules laissant traîner sa langue de gauche à droite, appliquant ici et là une traînée de salive. Puis il suivit le chemin en diagonale jusqu'à son téton gauche, le prenant entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter, l'aspirer le faisant dresser fièrement puis le mordilla légèrement arrachant ainsi un gémissement d'extase totale. L'autre subit exactement le même traitement et Matthew devenait peu à peu une masse dégoulinante, largement gagné par le plaisir immense. Les mains de Shemar étaient les seules choses à l'empêcher de finir au sol.

Chacune des parties du haut subit un traitement spécial, tout particulièrement le nombril entouré d'une fine toison brune que le métis s'amusa à tortiller entre ses doigts, alors que le petit appendice était gâté.

Le boxer fut glissé sur les jambes mais avant que l'aîné ne puisse s'occuper de son sexe fièrement dressé, Matthew le fit se redresser pour reprendre ses lèvres avec ardeur, explorant chaque recoin de la bouche et ne laissant aucun répit à l'autre. Il fit tourner son homme contre le mur à son tour et fit subir exactement le même traitement que donné précédemment.

Les réactions très audibles de son amour le faisaient sourire amplement, lui qui n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'offrir quelques instants de bonheur à un autre homme.

L'interprète de Derek gémissait, grognait, riait en passant ses mains sur le crâne de son compagnon, ses doigts se tortillant dans les mèches brunes, lui montrant ainsi toute son appréciation. Cette fois, ce fut Matthew qui mit fin à ses propres manipulations et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Shemar fit monter les jambes de son homme autour de sa taille en passant les mains sous ses fesses puis se laissa glisser contre le mur, une de ses mains dans le dos jusqu'au sol, leur permettant ainsi d'obtenir une position suffisamment confortable pour la partie fusionnelle.

Tandis qu'il présentait deux de ses doigts aux lèvres de son amant pour palier au manque de lubrifiant, il replaça ses lèvres sur le cou de son amour, faisant peu à peu perdre la tête au jeune homme. Il était si bien dans ces bras musclés, protecteurs, lui apportant de la réassurance. Les doigts ôtés, il se tendit légèrement quand un des deux forma des petits cercles autour de son anus et la brûlure se fit sentir quand une première phalange s'introduisit en lui. Le sentiment d'inconfort dura plusieurs secondes malgré les bisous posés sur tout son visage. Un second doigt vint rejoindre son jumeau, encore plus d'inconfort mais celui-ci fut rapidement oublié quand l'homme qu'il aimait buta contre son point sensible, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, tout comme sa bouche en un « O » presque parfait. Au bout de longues minutes de préparation…

_« C'est bon Shemar, c'est bon… je… HUM… je suis prêt ! »_

_« Ok… Oh merde ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je… je n'ai pas de capotes sur moi ! Non pas que je sois malade ni quoi que ce soit mais… »_

Matthew le stoppa dans son début de monologue à la Reid d'un doigt sur les lèvres et se rapprocha encore plus de lui en passant ses bras autour du cou de son chéri. Puis il se fit descendre le plus lentement possible sur l'érection érigée. Il tentait d'ignorer la douleur, la brûlure intense qu'il sentit mais c'était difficile, une larme franchissant la barrière de ses yeux clos. Shemar s'en inquiéta.

_« Tu es… tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? »_

_« O… Oui laisses-moi… laisses-moi juste le temps… de m'habituer. »_

Pour l'aider à oublier, tenter de le détendre, il baisa chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il fit glisser une main entre eux pour se saisir de son membre, passant son pouce sur le gland quelque peu humide. La douleur laissa place à une douce sensation de plaisir et d'un baiser passionné, le cadet signala à son homme de lancer le rythme, ce que ce dernier fit sans une autre seconde d'hésitation. Pourtant, le froid de la surface commençait à se faire ressentir, apportant une sensation désagréable au plus vieux. Il décida de prendre sur lui et finit par l'ignorer totalement, se disant que la chaleur de leur étreinte à venir suffirait.

Il débuta donc ses mouvements de reins, ondulant des hanches, leurs corps formant un ensemble superbe. Les caresses restaient tendres et les amants, totalement resplendissants, ne cessaient de se sourire en s'embrassant de temps à autre. Une bulle de bonheur protectrice les entourait, toute sensation de fraîcheur et la pensée qu'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du vide disparues.

Ils ne voulaient pas que ce moment se termine et priaient intérieurement qu'on leur laisse encore quelques heures pour s'aimer ainsi encore et encore.

Mais comme toute bonne chose, une fin se profile toujours à l'horizon. Shemar tentait désespérément de se retenir mais cela devenait impossible. Il pouvait observer la même chose sur le visage de son compagnon.

Afin de prolonger le moment, stoppant ses mouvements, il se releva à l'aide de ses muscles ventraux tout en continuant à maintenir son homme sous les fesses puis se dirigea vers la paroi opposée.

Debout, Matthew adossé à la paroi lui facilitant ainsi la tâche, le métis accéléra ses mouvements de plus en plus sans pour autant les rendre brutaux.

Front contre front, leurs souffles se mélangeant, ils savouraient ces quelques instants juste avant l'apothéose. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de leurs corps. Les coups portés contre la prostate se multipliaient et l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements d'extase.

Quelques coups supplémentaires, une immobilisation, une main caressante se calquant au rythme de l'étreinte et les deux hommes partirent au même moment au septième ciel, cette notion d'apesanteur correspondant parfaitement à ce qu'ils ressentaient là maintenant.

_Tiens, ne serait-ce pas une chanson française, _pensa Matthew dans ses premiers instants recouvrés de lucidité.

Ne quittant pas les bras de l'un l'autre, ils se laissèrent couler lentement vers le sol. Couverts de sueur et de liquide séminal les rendant assez collants, ils laissèrent cette préoccupation de côté tellement ils étaient heureux. Les affolements de leurs cœurs diminuèrent, le tournis ne s'installait plus dans leurs têtes. Le calme avait pris sa place. Totalement alanguis, ils joignirent leurs lèvres de manière très tendre, leurs mains se posant en coupe sous leurs mentons. Quand l'aîné voulut approfondir le baiser en joignant leurs langues, son homme se mit soudainement à rire. Sans que l'autre n'ait une quelconque idée de ce qui se passait.

_« Heu, Matthew, tu m'expliques ? »_

_« Hoa, hoa, hoa, ein apessantieur… »_

Shemar explosa de rire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ?

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_

_« Une chanson dont j'ai vu le clip l'autre jour. Une chanson française. Un couple dans un ascenseur. »_

_« Ah forcément je comprends mieux là. » _Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

_« Faudra qu'on se la télécharge un jour celle-ci, ça va devenir notre chanson à tous les deux ! »_

Ils se mirent encore plus à rire avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Le plaisir les gagna de nouveau progressivement et une étreinte recommença entre eux, encore plus intense et plus chaleureuse. Le seul miroir de la petite cabine se recouvrit entièrement de buée, montrant tout le plaisir des deux amants.

Après plus d'une heure à se donner du plaisir mutuellement, les deux hommes- totalement alanguis par l'amour et le désir- se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'un l'autre. S'allongeant sur le sol les vêtements étalés sous eux, ils s'endormirent. Rien, mais vraiment rien ne pouvait entraver ce moment…

_Tbc…_

_Un ultime chapitre à venir. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. A bientôt pour la fin !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici l'ultime chapitre de ce RPS. J'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas le troisième chapitre lemon si vous ne l'avez pas lu précédemment. Bah oui j'ai du temps ce soir donc j'en profite. A bientôt pour la suite d' « En travers… » Pour ceux qui me suivent._

_« Hum, hum. »_

Le métis ouvrit doucement les yeux en entendant un éclaircissement de gorge près de lui. D'abord il se demanda où il se trouvait et surtout pourquoi s'était-il endormi ainsi, nu, sur une surface froide ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit quand il sentit un corps chaud allongé contre lui, ses bras enveloppant le ventre de cette personne.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage en observant son ami : il était vraiment trop craquant avec ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres légèrement étirées et ses cheveux ébouriffés par leurs instants de délicieuse passion. Il se décida alors à le réveiller en douceur, posant ses lèvres sur la joue de son compère avec une grande tendresse. Matthew bougea légèrement dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Un deuxième baiser et cette fois il reçut un _« Hummmmmm » _d'appréciation en réponse.

_« Hum, hum. Euh vous le dites si on vous dérange, on repassera plus tard sinon. »_

A l'entente de ces mots, les deux hommes se figèrent sur place, stoppant leurs gestes. « Par chance », ils étaient tournés vers le mur du fond et donc, n'avaient pas à faire face directement à celle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase : Kirsten. Le rouge leur monta très rapidement aux joues et ils mirent encore plusieurs secondes avant de tourner leurs visages vers la porte de la cabine :

Tous les acteurs principaux, deux membres de l'équipe technique et la guest-star qui avait tout déclenché se tenaient là, pour certains assez gênés mais avec un sourire amusé, en contraste avec les filles qui ne cachaient pas les leurs et jetaient des regards appréciateurs au corps dénudé de Shemar.

Ils n'osaient plus se relever, une honte soudaine les prenant totalement- Matthew cachant son visage au creux du bras de son homme. Comment ne pas se sentir gêné dans une telle situation ? Le beau métis, habituellement si plein d'assurance, était dans le même état. Mais il parvint à se ressaisir au bout de longues secondes et tourna totalement son visage vers ses collègues, toujours présents devant la cabine ouverte.

_« Euh sinon, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de nous laisser quelques minutes d'intimité ? »_

Un fou rire général se fit entendre et tous s'accordèrent pour dire que oui, en effet, ils en avaient bien besoin. Ils s'éloignèrent tous ensembles de la cabine afin de leur laisser quelques minutes de tranquillité. Matthew se releva le premier, toujours rougissant, les yeux fixés sur le sol ramassant ses affaires en même temps. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et même si le moment était dérangeant, il apprécia l'instant à sa juste valeur, collant son dos encore plus contre le torse de son amant qui avait remis son sous-vêtement entretemps.

_« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce… pour ce coming-out inattendu ? »_

_« Inattendu est bien le terme, en effet. Je… j'aurais quand même préféré qu'ils ne découvrent pas notre relation aussi tôt. »_

_« Même s'ils nous ont beaucoup aidés dans ce cas ? »_

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, allégeant l'atmosphère qui s'était légèrement tendue.

_« Même si. »_

_« Mais… euh enfin… tu… »_

_« Si tu me demandes si j'ai des regrets, » _Il se retourna pour lui faire face, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

_« Aucun. Je suis tellement heureux qu'on nous ait poussés un peu. »_

_« Tant mieux… car moi non plus je n'ai pas de regrets. »_

Ils se sourirent tendrement, plus rassurés que tout à l'heure. Une étincelle de bonheur jaillissait dans leurs yeux, les confortant dans leur amour mutuel. Ils rapprochèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendres. Un contact léger et doux, presqu'un effleurement avant qu'ils ne se relâchent. Mais décidément, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas assez. Le contact se fit de nouveau mais cette fois beaucoup plus passionné, plus d'entrain et de chaleur. Ils glissaient leurs mains sur le haut de leurs corps : caresses sensuelles, renforçant encore plus le contact entre leurs deux corps. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement, s'entrelaçant, explorant, jouant ensembles, exécutant une belle valse de l'amour. Les mains du métis glissèrent de manière automatique sur le corps de son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'elles ne descendent encore plus loin.

_« Si tu continues comme ça, on ne sortira jamais de cette cabine et… on risque d'offrir un second spectacle à leur retour. »_

Cette réplique le fit pouffer et à regret, il lâcha la bouche tant appréciée. Il avait raison, valait mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant, sinon ils ne parviendraient jamais à calmer leurs ardeurs.

Il déposa un ultime baiser sur son front avant de se reculer pour prendre ses affaires à son tour et terminer de se vêtir. Leurs jambes étaient encore chancelantes dues à leur dernière embrassade, ce qui rendait l'enfilage encore plus difficile. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation si désagréable que ça… bien au contraire !

Main dans la main, deux sourires totalement niais plantés sur leurs visages, ils sortirent de la cabine et partirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui les attendait au bout du couloir, une bouteille de champagne dans la main et un sourire confortant et accueillant sur leurs visages.

Ils s'aimaient, leurs amis les acceptaient. Bon certes un jour, le monde entier le saurait. On allait leur en parler, ça allait jaser. Et alors, en quoi cela leur importait ? Ils avaient l'essentiel, le reste était derrière…

_Fin…_

_J'aimerai beaucoup une petite review s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt *smiley*_


End file.
